Lost on Witch Island
by PaceyLover520
Summary: Takes place in season one,when the gang goes to Witch Island to make a documentary things take a turn for the worse, causing Joey and Pacey to get a little too close for comfort.
1. Blind and Dumb

**Hey I'm back to write my first Dawson's Creek story! Just remember I do not own or have anything to do with the show, all rights go to Kevin Williamson and others. I hope you enjoy Lost on Witch Island.**

**IMPORTANT STORY NOTE: This story takes place season 1, so just forget about the Witch Island episode in season 3, because it's going to start off similar.**

**Outside POV:**

Jen, Joey, Pacey and Dawson sat around Dawson's room late Friday night in their usual spots.

"This movie is so lame!' Pacey said leaning back against the headboard.

"The _Blair Witch Project_ is not lame!" Dawson said offended, "Plus it's getting us in the spirit for filming tomorrow"

"About that, do you really think filming a documentary on a supposedly haunted island is really safe?" Joey said making an unsure face.

"Awww is little Joey scared of some island?" Pacey said in a teasing matter while putting his arm around her.

"No I'm not scared!" Joey exclaimed, "And get your arm away from me pig" She said removing his arm and scotching away from him.

"It'll be fine Joey, knowing Dawson everything will go fine" Jen said putting a hand on Dawson's knee.

You could see Dawson start to get a little red in the cheeks and tongue tied as Jen batted her long eyelashes. At the same time you can see a spark of jealousy in Joey's eye, while Pacey stared at her knowing exactly what she was thinking, Back off Jen.

"Alright enough fighting about how Joey's scared and how Pacey doesn't like this movie, we have to do more research on the island anyway, Jen and I will cover the news paper articles on the missing people from the island and you two can cover the ones on the witches that once lived there" Dawson said handing out the news paper clippings. "We all know the story right?" Dawson continued explaining, "Back in the 1600s, about thirteen young girls who were believed to be witches were sent to what we know as Witch Island, one girl was taken from her lover, she expected him to come and take her back, but he never did. Beside from that point the town built the girls a church on the island and sent a priest their every Sunday for mass hoping it would help them, but after a while the priest stopped coming after being tormented by the girls, after losing hope in the girls recovery men from the town came and tried to set fire to the church, killing all of the girls, but the church is still in good condition somehow, and now they say the girls angry spirits still haunt the area, especially the church" Dawson said while looking down at his clipping. The air in the room suddenly turned eerie and chilled.

"Well that's depressing" Jen said reading her article, "I mean, just think about how that poor girl felt, expecting her love to come around but he never does, I mean no wonder the girl's spirit is still mad"

"Well there is one theory, that when the witches think two people are just right for each other, they'll give them a sign, and they'll know it's right" Dawson said making intense eye contact with Jen, as Joey rolled her eyes. Everyone knew Dawson was secretly praying that the witches would give him and Jen a sign.

After looking over all of the documents they started planning their exploration for tomorrow.

"Alright so what time we leaving tomorrow?" Pacey asked, "Because you know, I don't wake up until about eleven on Saturdays"

"Sorry Pace, but we have to leave her at about nine a.m to get the full forty eight hour footage" Dawson said collecting all of the papers off his bed. "First we'll stop at the historian's station near the boat dock to talk to the historian there and to get a map of the island, first I think we should explore the island, then visit the cemetery where the girls are buried, then we should set up camp, and if it's not dark by then, we'll go to the church" Dawson planned, "And if we don't get to the church tomorrow, then we'll go before we leave Sunday, Joey, do you have the list of what to bring?"

"Yeah, right here," Joey said grabbing the list off of Dawson's prop covered desk, "Alright, we need flash lights, radios, batteries, extra jackets, a tent, extra clothes, sleeping bags…"

"Well we know Jen and Dawson can share one," Pacey said in a smug fashion.

"Shut up Pacey" Dawson said getting embarrassed.

"Well Pacey, maybe you and Joey can share one," Jen said putting up and eye brow.

"All right, well I've dealt with enough humiliation tonight, so I'm going to head home now" Joey said standing up from the bed.

"Yeah, I'll walk you home, don't want the witches to get you," Pacey said standing next to Joey.

"Well that's oddly kind you Pacey" Joey said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well he is right Joe, don't want those witches to get you" Dawson agreed, "Well bye guys, and remember, be here, nine o'clock sharp" He instructed as Joey and Pacey climbed out of the window.

"Bye guys!" They said as the left the room.

"They're kind of cute you know," Jen said smiling at Dawson. "The way they bicker all the time"

"Who? Joey and Pacey? They've fought since we've been kids" He said laughing.

"Yeah, they're stuck in a grade school attraction for each other," Jen started "except there's way more sexual tension, I wouldn't be surprised if they just couldn't take it anymore and just attacked each other" She explained.

"Yeah, well I'd rather not think about Joey and Pacey having sex, but thanks for that mental image"

"No problem, Oh crap!" She exclaimed looking at her watch, "It's already quarter to eleven, Grams is going to kill me" She said grabbing her purse, "I'll see you tomorrow" Jen said giving Dawson a kiss on the cheek and smiling at him one last time before heading out the door.

"Bye Jen" Dawson said feeling happier then he's ever had.

**Joey's POV:**

Pacey and I climbed out of Dawson's bed room window, with Pacey going down the ladder first, and I started down once he was about halfway. Once I started going down I started thinking how I probably should have gone down first because he was probably looking at my butt right now. Once I was about half way down the ladder I heard the sound of his sneakers hit the grass. I soon reached the third rung of the ladder when I felt Pacey's large, warm hands grab my tiny waist. The feeling of our skin making contact felt like a lightning bolt hit me; it felt like nothing I've felt before.

"Here I got you," He said helping me down.

"Thanks" I said brushing the hair out of my face trying not to make eye contact wondering how red my face is"

"You mind if I row you home?" He asked as we walked down the long dock.

"No, feel free" I said as he took my hand and helped me into the row boat then untied the rope holding us to the dock. "Pace, can I ask you a question"

"Sure Joe, shoot" He said rowing with is toned arms.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I said staring at my worn out shoes.

"Well although we fight and banter, you're one of my best friends Joey," He started, "And I've seen how upset you've been lately, you know about Dawson and Jen"

"I'm not upset about Jen and Dawson!" I said defensively as my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Come on Joe, look you're crying just talking about it!" He started, "Oh shit, you're crying" he said in a startled tone, "Joey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, come here, come here" He said first wiping my tears then wrapping his arms around me in a comforting way, and usually the last person I would want to see me like this would be Pacey, but I mean who else do I have right now.

"Of course you have to see me like this" I said pulling back embarrassed.

"Yeah, but why?" He asked

"Why what?" I said confused.

"Why are you upset? And before you start saying how Jen, the New York vixen stole your 'soul mate', think about this Joe, you are a beautiful girl, and I know any guy would love to have you." Pacey said walking me to my front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pace," I said waving goodbye.

"Oh and Joey," He said as I was almost in the house, "And if Dawson can't see that, he must be blind or dumb" He said walking backwards toward the way home.

**All right, so I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Lost on Witch Island. I realized the start was a bit boring but don't give up on the story yet, it'll get better I promise. Love you guys!**

**So remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Joey and Pacey Forever!**


	2. Stay like this Forever

**Hey I'm back to write chapter two of Lost on Witch Island! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in that chapter or any to come. So I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

**Joey's POV: **

"Oh and Joey," He said as I was almost in the house, "And if Dawson can't see that he must be blind or dumb" He said walking backwards toward the way home.

I watched Pacey walk towards the road, only the street lights lighting his silhouette, he walked in a cool stride, different then other guys, it was smoother and was kind of cute. I stood there for god knows how long, I just couldn't look away.

'Hey Joe, what are you looking at?" Bessie asked as she came up and stood beside me, "Ooo is that Dawson, I always knew you liked him!" She said rocking baby Alexander.

"That's not Dawson," I said making a smug face, "And I don't like Dawson or who ever that is walking." I said leaving the porch and headed to my bedroom.

I lied in my bed and thought about what Pacey said "Blind or dumb", "Blind or dumb" it kept going over and over in my mind, like a tape on replay, his smooth, deep voice echoing in my brain, putting me to sleep.

**Pacey's POV: **

"Ugh, eight am," I said aloud as I looked at my alarm clock. I rolled over and stared at my bedroom ceiling before dragging my self out of bed. I hopped in the shower, got dressed and packed my bag.

I jumped in the old truck and changed the radio station from Doug's show tunes to the local rock station.

"Oh shit!" I said looking at the clock on the dashboard, it was already 8:42, I was supposed to be at Joey's at 8:30!

I drove at a dangerous speed all the way to Joey's praying my dad wasn't somewhere on patrol. When I finally reached Joey's house she was waiting on her porch with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Sorry I'm late Joe, I had to shower and everything…" I said my voice trailing off.

"What? Lost track of time? Too busy walking your dog?" She said as she handed me her duffel bag to put in the bed of my truck.

"No I wasn't walking my dog," I said rolling my eyes, "You know I only do that before bed," I said with a smirk.

"Ew Pacey, too much info". She said as she got into the passenger side.

We drove to Dawson's and still managed to make it to Dawson's on time, as he lugged his camera equipment outside.

"Hey guys, just in time," He said as Jen followed him out of the house, "We better get going if we want to catch the boat to Witch Island"

Alright, well if we're taking the truck you two will have to lie in the back so no one can see you, you know illegal and all, and Joey and I will is in the cab part," I said putting the last of the bags into the bed.

**Outside POV: **

The group got in the truck and Pacey started driving to the dock with the boat to Witch Island. Jen and Dawson cuddled and talked in the bed of the truck as they lied out of sight, as Pacey and Joey sat in the front of the truck.

"So, you still scared to go to witch island?" Pacey asked Joey in a mocking voice.

"No I'm not scared!" Joey spat back.

"Come on Joe, you're the biggest scaredy cat I know! Last time we all tried to watch _Scream _you almost jumped into my lap!" Pacey said proving a point to Joey.

Joey could feel her face getting red and hot remembering that memory. It was the part in the movie when Neve Campbell's character shuts the closet door and the killer jumps from behind with a knife. The second she saw him and the audio made the big noise it always does when theirs a scary part of a movie, she practically jumped into Pacey's lap and buried her face deep into his chest.

"Yeah, well I'll try not to make a habit out of it," She said making a smirking face at him.

"It's no problem, I don't mind when pretty girls sit on my lap," He said smiling at her, and she could feel her face getting warm again.

They reached the dock within about ten minutes.

"You kids going to Witch Island?" The man running the boat asked, with a somewhat disgusted look on his creepy face.

"Yes sir" Pacey said carrying the last of the bags to the boat.

"Well just make sure you're back here by 6:00pm, alright" The man instructed, "Stuff gets pretty weird on that island at night fall and I don't want to be anywhere around it."

"Well we're actually staying the night," Dawson said holding up his video camera.

"You kids are crazy, see this is how people go missing, they think they're these brave little witch hunters and they're never found again,"

Everyone in the group went quite for a second. Pacey could feel Joey stiffen up with fear and get a little closer to him for protection. Jen smiled to herself about how clueless they both were about each other's feelings, and even their own.

They reached the dock of Witch Island in less time then Joey wanted, she wanted more time to get the guts to actually step foot on to the island. Once they reached it, Dawson helped Jen out of the boat and Pacey did the same for Joey. Both Joey and Pacey started to feel like they were becoming better friends then Dawson and Joey were lately.

The second they stepped on the dock they got an overwhelming feeling of sadness and despair, something many say happen when they are in a place with bad history, like this place. The group first stopped at the historian station, and picked up all of the books and maps they thought they needed.

"All right, I think we should head to the cemetery first." Dawson said looking at the map to find the direction, "But we'll have to walk a while before we can get their, so I think on the way there we'll do introductions for the documentary, so "three, two, one, action!" Dawson said pointing at the three friends.

"First we have the beautiful Jen Lindley!" Dawson said pointing his camera Jen as she waved in a cute fashion. "Next we have the scaredy cat, Joey Potter!"

"Also beautiful, I might add!" Pacey said jumping into Joey's shot.

Joey looked down at her old converse sneakers, she could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks, it was one thing to say it joking around, but he seemed serious and now it was on tape! The people who will watch this movie later will think there was something going on between the two of them, but for some reason, she wasn't too worried about that.

"The ever spotlight stealing Pacey Witter!" He said pointing the camera at Pacey as he smiled and waved. "And I'm Dawson Leery, lead investigator and cameraman, and welcome to Witch Island!" He said and continued explaining the story of the island to future viewers as the group made their way closer and closer to the graveyard. Dawson paused the taping knowing if he filmed the entire journey to the cemetery, he'd use half of his film.

As they walked Dawson and Pacey walked slowly behind as the girls walked a little bit ahead, enough that their conversations were muffled.

"What was that 'also beautiful' thing all about?" Dawson asked Pacey with a chuckle.

"Well what? Jen gets beautiful and Joey gets scaredy cat? I just thought Joey deserved a better title, that's all" Pacey explained as Dawson tried to comprehend that Joey could be as beautiful as Jen.

"Alright Pace," He said smiling to himself as if his excuse was some sort of joke.

The group finally reached the cemetery after trekking through the creepy forest. The tomb stones were crooked because of the way they were lazily put in the ground, some unreadable with age. There was one stone, looked no different from the others, but all of the energy was drawing them to a stone under a large tree. The name was more readable then the others, it was the name of the girl with the lover that abandoned her. The group walked slowly toward the worn out stone, with Dawson's camera in hand as he narrating as they walked closer.

"This grave stone belongs to the love lost witch, the most known witch of the island," Dawson explained as the group surrounded the stone.

Dawson continued to elaborate as Joey touched the top of the stone. The second she laid a finger on the old stone a large branch snapped above Joey.

"Joey look out!" Dawson and Jen screamed and Joey screamed.

In a split second, instinct took over and Pacey ran full force at Joey knocking her to the ground with him landing on top.

**Pacey's POV: **

"Oomph," I landed on Joey with a thud. Although I felt bad for tackling Joey, but it's better then a tree branch breaking her skull.

Our faces only a few inches apart, my body laying on hers, her breast pressing against my chest making my blood rush and my body temperature raise. I could feel her heart beat match rhythm with mine. I stared into her deep intense eyes. This one moment felt like a thousand years, and I wanted to stay like this forever.

**Alright so I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Because the weekend's over, it might take a little longer for chapter three to get uploaded, but I'll try my best! So until then bye, love you guys! And remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Pacey and Joey forever!**


	3. Do I make you Uncomfortable?

**Hey, so I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2, and now it's time for chapter 3! Sorry if the chapters are short, I try to get them up quick so you're not left hanging. So, I hope you like chapter 3!**

**Joey's POV: **

"Oomph!" Pacey landed on me with hard thud.

It all happened so quickly, one moment I'm just feeling the stone and next Pacey was on top of me. But the second he landed on me it was like the world stopped. His large, warm body covering mine, our bodies pressing together making me feel butterflies in my stomach. Thinking our bodies were so intimately close were making my newly fluctuating teen hormones making my body hot and make me have weird thoughts about Pacey lying on top of me. His deep blue eyes looking into mine, letting me know that he was feeling the same way. This one second felt like a life time, a life time worth living.

"Oh my god, Joey are you ok!?" Jen and Dawson said as Jen helped me up and Dawson helped Pacey up.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said wiping the dirt off of the butt of my jeans, "Thanks Pace," I said pushing my hair behind my ears.

"No problem, just don't make a habit of me saving your life," he said with a smirk, "You don't want to be known as our damsel in distress," He said pointing to the camera that Dawson was still aiming at us.

"Did you get all of that?" I asked

"Yeah, the whole thing, I think this may be our first real encounter with the witches!" He exclaimed still recording, "We'll have to go back and watch it all, see what really happened, you should be hugging and kissing Pacey for knocking you out of the way from that branch, it would have killed you."

The second the word kissing and Pacey came out of Dawson's mouth in the same sentence I felt my body stiffen. The thought of me kissing Pacey made head and hormones go crazy.

"You heard the man," Pacey said leaning down to my height pursing his lips in preparation.

"Not in a million years Witter," I said turning away from him and the rest of the group embarrassed.

"How ungrateful!" I heard Pacey say to the camera.

I wanted to smash Dawson's camera with the closes rock, recording every second of that moment. Now whenever I watch this documentary, it could be tomorrow or ten years from now and I will feel those awkward teenage feeling I had when Pacey was laying on top of me.

**Jen's POV: **

The look on Joey's face when Pacey landed on her was one I had a long time ago. The look you get on your face when a boy is on top of you for the first time. His body pressed against yours, making you hot and nervous. The gleam of your first intimate connection with the opposite sex in her eyes. It was really a sight for sore eyes; they were so made for each other, no matter how much they didn't want to admit it.

Joey walked hastily in front of the group trying to get away from Dawson and Pacey. I walked ahead of the boys in attempt of helping Joey through this confusing time.

"Hey Joey, you ok, that was pretty scary" I said trying to see where this conversation would go.

"Yeah" She mumbled still looking at her feet.

"Well it was a good thing that Pacey was there…"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" She said interrupting me, "Pacey's my savior! Pacey's my hero and I'm the damsel in distress!" She said on the verge of tears

I knew Joey wasn't really yelling at me, she was yelling at herself, so I wasn't mad at her for interrupting or for yelling. I know how confusing feelings like this could be, all I wanted to do was help her, but I just didn't know how without making her more upset.

"Joey, I know we've had a rough start, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you and you can talk to me about anything, so if you ever want to talk about anything, feel free" I said turning my head in the direction of Pacey.

Joey looked up at me with tearful eyes. I knew how she was feeling, any teenage girl would know. What made it worse was that she and everybody else knew that her and Dawson were supposed to be soul mates, so to have weird feelings for Pacey must tear her apart inside.

**Outside POV: **

By the time they reached a good place to set up camp it was to late to check out the church far back in the woods.

"Jen and I will set up the tent and you two can go find some firewood" Dawson said unpacking the tent bag, "Jen make sure you grab the rain cover, it looks like a storm could be coming in,"

"Alright, we're going to get that firewood before it gets too dark," Pacey said to Dawson's he helped Jen with the tent in a flirtatious way.

"Alright, well just make sure you grab a bag or something just incase you need first aid, you know Joey's track record," Dawson said with a chuckle as Jen nudged his shoulder in a way to tell him it wasn't funny.

"Will do," He said following an angry Joey.

As Jen and Dawson continued to set up the tent and campsite, Joey and Pacey went deeper and deeper into the woods looking for dry and twiggy wood, and the storm clouds rolled in closer to the teens.

**Time Laps**

"Pacey, are we even close to the campsite?" Joey asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't know Joe, we've been walking for over an hour trying to find our way back," He said trying to see if their surroundings were similar.

"Oh and great the storm is getting closer! She said loudly acting like Pacey could control the weather, "I'm already uncomfortable enough, all I need now is to be wet," Joey said under her breath not expecting Pacey to hear her.

"What did you say?" Pacey said looking at Joey's nervous face.

"Nothing"

"No, I think you said you're uncomfortable," He said walking closer to Joey, "Do _I_ make you uncomfortable?" He said putting both hands on the tree behind Joey, his arms trapping her on each side and smiled at her with a devilishly sexy smile.

Joey could feel her body temperature rising, her eyes blinking more at the sight of his ocean like blue eyes.

Pacey looked in her chocolate brown eyes and suddenly lost breath; he could feel his blood pumping through his veins. And all of a sudden he longed for her touch, wanted their lips to melt into one. This was all so new and weird, they were sworn enemies, and now all he wanted to do was hold her. And this was it, he felt it was time to take action, to act on impulse. He started to lean in for the kiss that could change his life, and Joey prepared herself for her first kiss and her first kiss with her mortal enemies. Their lips just inches away and…

"BOOM!" thunder clapped ahead and lightning shot through the already darkened, dusk sky.

Pacey and Joey threw their heads up toward the sky waiting to see another bolt of lightning. Not even minute later, droplets of cool rain started falling, slow at first then increasingly getting larger and faster until it was close to pouring.

"Lets go!" Pacey said grabbing her hand and sending shocks through both of their bodies.

"Where!?" Joey asked as they dodged broken down trees and rocks in their path.

"Anywhere we could find shelter!" Pacey yelled as they ran further into the creepy woods.

They ran for what felt like miles, before they reached a worn down wooden structure a few yards away.

"Let's try there!" Pacey said pointing to it, not letting go of her hand the entire time.

They ran closer to the shack like building and Pacey shoved the door open and pushing Joey's rain soaked body in before his as he secured the door behind them The room of the shack was dark and smelled of dirt and other plants that must have been growing around it.

"Pace, give me the flash light," Joey instructed as Pacey looked through his camping bag.

"Here you go," Handing her the flash light.

Joey shined the flashlight around the small area, there were candles melted down with drips everywhere she directed the light. There were weird markings on the walls with some weird paint and books thrown about. Leading up to the back of the room with a raised alter like area was rows of seats that looked like pews.

"Pacey," Joey said looking around.

"What?"

"I think we're in the church,"

**Alright so I hope you liked chapter 3, sorry it was kind of short, but more is going to happen next chapter and it will be longer. So thanks for reading, Love you guys!**

**Remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Pacey and Joey forever!**


	4. Would you Rather

**Hey, so I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, now this where the story gets interesting! So, here's chapter 4 for you!**

**Outside POV: **

"Pacey," Joey said looking around.

"What?"

"I think we're in the church,"

"Are you serious?" Pacey said a little creped out by being in a building were thirteen young girls died.

"It looks a lot like a church, books, pews, candles," Joey started but was interrupted by an idea, "Pacey, do you have matches in your bag?"

"Yeah," He said shuffling through his camping bag, "Hey and look at that, they're dry!"

"Alright, lets light these candles, get a little light and heat in her," Joey instructed rubbing her arms in hope of warming up.

"Well once we light the candles, we should probably change out of these wet clothes, according to the weather report it's supposed get pretty cold tonight" he said starting to light the candles.

"Yeah, but Pacey I didn't bring my bag, I have no clothes"

"Well I enough clothes for both of us" He said lighting the last few of the wicks.

"Alright, I guess that can work," Joey said her heart beating fast at the thought of wearing something that Pacey wears, and changing in front of him.

Pacey pulled his clothes out of his green backpack; he luckily had two pairs of clothes and extra socks.

"Here Joe, you can wear these," He said handing Joey his favorite pair of plaid pajama pants, his Boston Bruins sweatshirt and a pair of black socks. As he pulled out his clothes that were meant to be worn home tomorrow, which was just a casual button up shirt and jeans.

"Alright I'll face this way and you face that way," She said turning to face the old wooden wall as she unbuttoned her cuffed jeans.

As Joey put on Pacey's soft pajama pants Pacey changed his pants too. Once Joey started to pull her thin t-shirt over wet head a fear struck her, her bra was totally soaked. It was one thing to wear Pacey's clothes but it was another to wear them with noting on underneath, at least her underwear was dry, that would have been worse. As Pacey finished buttoning up his shirt he turned his head a little to take a peak at Joey. He saw her shirt was off and not only her shirt, but her bra too. The thought of exposed body underneath his clothes made his body hot and his face flush. He soon realized he was staring, and if she were to turn around and see him peaking she would kill him before the night was done, so he turned around and tried to get the thought of Joey's body out of his mind.

"Awww you look so cute in my clothes," Pacey said with a teasing smile, looking at Joey in his favorite pajamas, they were way to big and baggy for her tiny body, and he saw her struggling with the tie on the front of the pants, "Come here, let me help you with that,"

Joey walked closer to Pacey as he lowered his hands to hip level and reached for the tie on the front of the pants. He tied them slowly and Joey watched his finger entwine with the plaid strings. She soon moved her gaze to his face, the light from the many little flames around the room gave his smooth skin a bronze and shadowy glow. He did the same taking in her beauty and they locked eyes, feeling like one.

"We should probably do something to pass the time," She said not breaking the gaze but wanted to interrupt the moment before they could do something they might regret.

"Yeah, good idea," He said taking a step back from her.

They both took a seat on the pew closest to them and tried to think of something that would pass the time. But as they sat there they both felt a strong presence with them, as if someone was watching them, it wasn't a presence they felt could hurt them, it was just intense, but that was bound to happen being in the most haunted part of the island. Thunder boomed ahead and rain pounded on the roof, making their surroundings even scarier.

"Alright what's something that we can do to get this creepy place off our minds?" Joey asked getting more and more terrified by the second.

"We could make out," Pacey jokingly suggested.

"Real funny Pace," She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry just trying to lighten the mood," He apologized, "What do you think Jen and Dawson are doing right now?"

Back at the campsite, Dawson and Jen cuddled trying to keep warm in the tent.

"Do you think they're ok?" Jen asked concerned thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

"I hope, they're probably ok in the rain and woods, I'm just afraid of Joey killing Pacey,"

"I don't think we really have to worry about them killing each other, I'm thinking tonight my prediction may come true tonight," Jen said with a smile.

"What that Pacey and Joey jump each other!" Dawson said shocked.

"Oh not jump each other, at least not tonight, but I'm guessing something will happen between them, maybe a kiss" Jen said with excitement.

"Alright Jen whatever you say," Still thinking it was a joke, "I think we should go look for them in the morning, it's to dangerous to go out tonight, and Pacey has his bag, so hopefully that'll get them through the night,"

"Yeah, I just hope they're ok,"

"Me too, me too," He said planting a kiss on Jen's forehead.

"Alright Pacey, would you rather kiss Mrs. Tringle, the librarian, or be stuck in out here in the woods with Abby Morgan?"

"Kiss Tringle, all the way!"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course! Abby Morgan is the devil, plus, one second kiss compared to a whole night of listening to her bitchy voice, I'd take the kiss" He answered, "Alright Potter, your turn,"

"Give it your best," Joey said challenging him.

"Would you rather be stuck in here with Dawson, or me," He said with his head down.

She knew this question was more than it seemed, this wasn't a question about which she'd rather be stuck in the middle of a storm with, it was a question about who she'd rather be with all together, him or Dawson. Her brain was saying Dawson was her soul mate, and that's who she should be with, but her heart was saying all of these feelings for Pacey weren't just raging hormones, they were the feelings her heart was feeling. So she closed her eyes and said what she felt was right.

"You"

Suddenly, a book fell from the alter; it fell with the pages facing open. The loud sound made Joey jump, pretty much on to Pacey's lap. Their faces just centimeters apart, she could feel his hot breath on her face, the candle light reflecting in his beautiful eyes. He could feel his heart race, and butterflies start to flutter in his stomach at the sight of her beautiful face, and he knew it was time. And she knew it too.

They both leaned closer and closer, until their lips met in a shy fashion, but the second they touched it was sparks, fireworks and everything else people feel when they know it's right. After about a second of their lips together, Pacey started to deepen the kiss by moving his lips, Joey started to get in sync with his, them melting into one. Pacey moved his hand up to the back of her head, making it more intimate. Joey could feel his tongue start to trace her bottom lip, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to mess up this perfect moment, so she did what she thought was right, she opened her mouth a little more to let him have more entrance. At first it felt a little weird, but then it felt right, and she started to do the same. They soon broke apart for air, neither opening their eyes at first. They both let the feelings that overwhelmed them about the kiss settle for a moment. They both opened their eyes and looked deep into each other. And for some reason, they both felt like they were totally made for each other.

"Pacey, that was," She started say not knowing how to describe that heart pumping moment, "Perfect,"

"Joey, I've wanted to do that for the longest time," He said looking down.

"Me too Pace," She said looking at him.

And with that one look in each others eyes they knew they wanted more. They both leaned in, faster this time with more passion and fire; they could feel their desire and angst come out through their lips and tongues. Joey put her hands around his neck, as Pacey's started to roam her back at first then moving to the front. His shaking hands moved from her stomach up her chest little by little. His hands then reached her breast her touched them softly as she moved her hands to the back of his head as they kissed more intensely. They broke apart again looking at each other with passionate eyes again.

"Alright Pacey your turn, would you rather…"

**Alright, so I hope you liked chapter 4, one again not too long, but still a lot of new developments in this one, so I hope you liked it! Love you guys, and remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Joey and Pacey forever!**


End file.
